Dawn Skies
by ShadowSteel18
Summary: It's been a year since Kotori had regain the ability to walk, but now she is in a difficult situation. What to do about her relationship with Aoi. With everything changing around them can they live a happy and carefree life at the Flying Fish Manor. Rated M for Lemons.


Chapter 1: Flying High

 **Author's Note: Hey guys and welcome to one my newest fan-fics, "Dawn Skies". It is one of a few possible fan-fics dealing with the anime visual novel "If My Heart Had Wings". This one in particular deals with the PullTop version that had the Hentai Scenes and not the MoeNovel version that is sold on Steam. It is also based on the Kotori Route, considering I loved her story.**

 **This is the second fan-fic dealing with the sky that I've done. As a result I have used the title of the "How To Train Your Dragon" fan-fic that I've been writing as the title for the chapter.**

 **Also as a result of this being based of the PullTop version there will be a lot of lemons. There will be one released based on the MoeNovel version, which has no Hentai Scenes and is sold on Steam for $14.99. But that is further down the road, or I guess you could say it beyond the Horizon (Sorry, had to do it).**

 **By the way this is set shortly after the ending of Kotori's story as well as has a few bits and pieces of Amane's and Ageha's Story. So with that out of the way let's get started.**

00000

It was a cool September afternoon and classes had just ended. "Aoi! Come on!" Kotori called out. It had been a month since Kotori had started really using her legs. It was still difficult for her to walk around since she had to use her cane, but she endured it. She was enduring it so she could be with her lover, Aoi. She wanted so much to be by his side and walk hand in hand with him. And today she was going to try.

"Come on Aoi!" Kotori said. She extremely excited about today. Today the senior members of the Soaring Club (Ageha and Asa) had suggested that Kotori and Aoi take the day off. Of course both of them where a little hesitant to take them up on, but after a bit of effort Ageha and Asa were able to get the two take the day off.

"Sorry about that Kotori," Aoi said. Kotori wasn't mad at him for taking his time. He was actually trying to get away from a group of first years that had heard about the Soaring Club. Ever since the famed flight over "Morning Glory" and the resignation of Tobioka for vandalism and harassment caused Aoi and Kotori to be the talk of the school. Many of the first year were coming to the school because of the Soaring Club and when they did there was always a ton of applications to join. So far only two first years had joined, thanks to Kotori's strict rule for them to "love the sky".

"It's fine... Besides it's been like this for a little over a year, so I'm used to it," Kotori said. Even though she had said that Aoi couldn't help feel that he was holding her back. Ever since she had regained the feeling in her legs she had been much more active. Even as two of them started to walk back to the Flying Fish Manor Aoi could see the excitement that was in her eyes.

Suddenly Kotori looked back at Aoi. "Are you okay?" she asked. Aoi gave a faint smile and nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine," he said. Kotori didn't believe him at all. She knew that she had changed a bit since she had regain the feeling her legs, but she hadn't noticed that how Aoi was feeling about this. She made her way back to Aoi's side and took him by the hand. "I'm sorry," she said.

Aoi was a little confused on why Kotori was apologizing. "I haven't thought about how you feel about me being able to walk again," she said. Aoi cocked his head sideways. He was further confused on why Kotori thought that this was a problem. He was happy that she could walk again, even if she still had to use a cane. "Why would think something like that?" he asked.

Kotori began to blush a little bit. "Because you seemed to be so happy before this," she said. Aoi sighed and gave her a kiss on the lips. It took Kotori by surprise, since they had so rarely kissed in public. "That's not the reason," he said. Now Kotori was a bit confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Aoi sighed and looked up at the sky. A cool breeze was blowing from the north and the sky was a clear as could be. Only a few contrails dotted the sky from passing 747s. "I just feel like I'm holding you back," he said. Kotori shook her head and held his hand tightly. "That's not true. If anything I still depend on you," she said. Aoi looked back at Kotori and smiled. "Thanks. Come on. We'll only get this chance once," he said. Kotori smiled and the two of them headed for the Flying Fish Manor.

00000

Kotori and Aoi to take a small detour through Windmill Hill so they could have some alone time. As they climbed the gentle slop to where they first met they could hear someone near by. The person near by was singing in english. Of course Aoi couldn't completely understand it. Kotori on the other hand could. Since she had gone to the Untied States for her surgery she had to learn a little bit of english.

"A long day alone

Emptiness is so real

Never having peace of mind

Running from what I can't see

And there is nowhere left to hide

turn and face these empty eyes

All alone, heart untold

Trying to find

Break me down replace this fear inside

Take this nothingness from me

I want to find

I want to shine

I want rise

Break me down,"

Kotori and Aoi secretly began to watch the boy who was singing as if he was in concert.

"I try to find myself

I find the stranger trapped inside

And I'll take one more step away

From the face I used to recognize

Familiar shadows closing in

Suffocating fear descends

It comes alive, uncovered eyes

I'm trying to find

Break me down replace this fear inside

Take this nothingness from me

I want to find

I want to shine

I want to rise

Break me down

Replace this fear inside

Take this nothingness from me

I want to find

I want to shine

I want to rise

Break me down"

Kotori could understand most of what the boy was singing and it sort of got to her.

"I want to find

I want to shine

I want to rise

Break me down

I want to find

I want to shine

I want to rise

Break me down.

I want to find

I want to shine

I want to rise

Break me down

BREAK ME!"

As soon as he finished to song he collapsed on the soft grass. He then pulled his mp3 player and started to look through it. "You know you guys can come out," he called out. Kotori and Aoi jumped. They were surprised that the boy was aware that they had been watching him. What's more is that he was speaking Japanese towards them. They had no idea what to do. They were completely embarrassed.

Seeing this the boy got up and started to walk towards them. Aoi and Kotori looked at each other then looked over to the boy. "Uh... Sorry about... Well... Spying on you," Aoi said. The boy smiled and started to laugh loudly. As they now got a closer look at him they could tell that he was not from the area. He was wearing typical street clothes, a pair of bluejeans, a graphic t-shirt with some sort of logo on it, and a pair of sneakers.

"It's fine. I don't care," the boy said. He then took a good look at Aoi and Kotori. Seeing her cane he looked up her and smiled. He then looked over to Aoi, keeping the smile on his face. "You two must be close," he chuckled. Kotori blushed a bit as Aoi cleared his throat. "My name is Aoi Minase. This is Kotori Habane," Aoi said.

The boy smiled and held out his hand. "The name's James. James Baker," he said. Aoi was a bit confused why he had put his hand out then realized that he was trying to shake his hand. Aoi took James's hand and shook it firmly. "It's nice to meet you," Aoi said.

James cleared his throat and started to stretch. He then looked back at his mp3 player. "Did you guy find that song interesting?" he asked. Kotori smiled and eagerly nodded. "Yeah... I never heard it before," she said. James then looked over to Aoi who was very confused. He could quickly tell that Aoi didn't understand english. "So one of you can understand english and the other doesn't," he chuckled.

Kotori blushed and shyly nodded. She then turned to Aoi who was still looking at James with complete confusion. James could also see that Kotori was bit shy when it came to the very guy that she was standing next to. "The song is called 'Break Me Down'. A band called 'Red' was the one that played it," he said. He then looked directly into Kotori's eyes. "I can tell that it really got to you," he said.

Kotori started to glare at James. "If you are trying to hit on me, I'm taken," she said in a somewhat annoyed tone. James burst into a fit of laughter. "Then the guy next to you is pretty damn lucky," he said. Aoi immediately started to get a feeling that James had a similar personality to Ageha. A sort of sick feeling came over him as James turned to the eastern sky.

Suddenly James's mood drastically changed. The expression on his face was somewhat somber. His eyes had a far away look in them. It looked like he was a completely different person. "You are pretty lucky. Most girls like you are treated completely differently. They don't often object to being treated like they can't do anything," he said.

At this point a cool wind blew from the east and made James look as if he had heard a person's voice. His expression, his mood really seemed to suggest that something happened. Kotori could tell that something serious happened to him in his past, but she didn't have the courage to ask.

James sighed and began to smile again. "Sorry, I was just mumbling to myself," he said. Kotori and Aoi looked at each other. They were a little confused on why James was acting a little odd. But instead of asking Aoi and Kotori decided to let it go for now. They knew that whatever he was thinking about it was very painful.

At this point James turned towards the hill and began to smile once again. "I guess I'll see you guys later," he said. Aoi forced a smile and said good-bye. He knew that there was something that had really hurt James in his past. He wanted to help, or even just try and show him that whatever it was that he lost, that it wasn't the end. Kotori also wanted to help but she didn't force a smile to try and cover up her concern. Instead she told him, "If you ever need anything just let us know."

James looked back at the two of them and began to laugh. "Even if I could, I wouldn't know how to find you," he said. He then started to make his way up the hill and out of sight. Aoi and Kotori looked at each other and could tell that both of them were going to have to try and help James in some way.

00000

Back at the Flying Fish Manor, Aoi and Kotori were doing a few chores while at the same time finding time to relax and cuddle. In the three years they had been together, their relationship had grown to the point of sexual pleasure. Even though they had had sex only four times in the two years they had been dating, they usually waited until there was no one at the dorm and the mood was just right.

About thirty minutes after they got back Kotori was starting to realize how rare their day off was. Since the famed flight over "Morning Glory" the rest of the tenants had joined the Soaring Club, and the two first years had joined just a few weeks after they had arrived. The club had been very busy and Kotori and Aoi were usually in the middle of it.

As they were hanging the laundry to dry Aoi noticed that Kotori was starting to blush. "Say, Aoi," she called softly. Aoi smiled and asked what was the matter. Kotori had rarely showed any embarrassment, but when she did Aoi could tell that it had something to do with the relationship. "After this do you want to go to my room for a little bit?" she asked.

Aoi's face immediately turned bright red. "You're not asking for 'that', are you?" he asked. Kotori also started to become bright red, but at the same time tried to deny it. "Ecchi! Pervert! Why would you suggest that?" she shouted. Aoi knew then that she was in fact asking for a round of sex. She often tried to deny that she was a "Perverted Girl" but in the end she would easily give in.

Normally Aoi wouldn't go and push her to do such things. In fact it was only after a bit of awkward silence that Kotori would be the suggesting such things. Even though Aoi got more into it than Kotori when it came to that kind of thing, she was always the one who started it. In fact Aoi rarely wanted to force Kotori's hand when it came to those kinds of things. So when she started to deny that she wanted to have sex he didn't press any further.

After another twenty minutes Kotori began to speak up again. "Aoi?" she called. This time her face was almost beet red. It looked as if steam was ready to start coming out of the top of her head. "Are you sure you don't want to come to my room?" she asked. Aoi looked over to Kotori and could tell that she was much trying to seem like she only wanted to be alone with him in a private way. He simply sighed and smiled at her. He then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Alright, I'm almost done. I'll meet you in there," he said.

Shortly after Kotori walking to the dorm she came right back out. Her face was as white as a ghost. Aoi, upon seeing this asked what was wrong. Kotori didn't say anything for a few minutes. Aoi asked again. "What's wrong, Kotori?" he said. Kotori took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. Aoi had no idea what had happened but was starting to think someone was playing a prank.

He started to walk up to Kotori. "What happened Kotori?" he asked. Kotori looked into Aoi's eyes. Her eyes having a somewhat serious look in them. "I think there is someone in the house," she said. Aoi looked a little confused. There was nobody supposed to be there but them. "Do you think Kanako is here?" he asked. Kotori shook her head and explained that she would be staying at a friends house for the night. It was just the two of them until dinner. "Well... I guess we have to take a look to see who it is," he said.

Kotori nodded nervously and started to open the door. As they walking in they could definitely hear that someone was in the dorm. What's worse was that the sound was coming straight from Kotori's room. The two of them cautiously walked up to the door and could clearly hear that someone was rummage around. "Where is it?" the voice said.

Every once and awhile there would the sound of books being moved and drawers being opened. It was obvious that the person inside was looking for something specific. Suddenly they heard another, more familiar, voice. "Quack. Quack." It was Hat. He was still in the room with whoever it was that was looking in Kotori's room. "Not now Hat. I can't play right now," the voice said.

Kotori and Aoi looked at each other. "She knows Hat?!" Kotori whispered loudly. At this point Hat walked out the little duck door at the base of Kotori's door. Hat looked right up at them and started to quack happily. "Quack! Quack! Quaaaaak!"

At that moment the sound of the rummaging stopped. There was a bit of tension in the air as Kotori began to reach for the door. As she tried to open it, the door pressed up against something. "Ah! Crap! Someone's here!" the voice shouted. Kotori pushed the door open with all her might and shouted at the intruder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" she yelled.

The intruder instinctively looked back at Kotori and Aoi and shouted back. "YOU'RE ROOM?!" she yelled. The intruder was a young woman with blackish gray hair. She had a hair clip on side of her head and was wearing a necklace. She had one leg out of the nearby window. Kotori was already furious. Everything was thrown about all over the place.

Upon seeing the impending fight coming up Aoi stepped in as a mediator. "Hey! Everyone just calm down," he said. He then turned to Kotori. "I don't think she means any harm Kotori," he said. He then turned over to the young woman. "Why don't you come back inside and explain to us what going on," he suggested. Both girls looked at each other and gave a frustrated sigh.

00000

Sitting at the dinning room table the woman and Kotori simply stared at Aoi. He was over by the fridge pouring some barley tea for the three of them. As he placed the glass in front of the woman Aoi noticed that she was just about the same age as Amane. "So why were you in Kotori's room?" he asked. He began to sit down next to Kotori and waited for the woman to answer.

"I left something in that room a long time ago," she said. She then looked deeply into the cup of barley tea. "It's been awhile since I've been here," she said. Both Kotori and Aoi heard this and asked if she used to live in the Flying Fish Manor. But before she could answer the front door opened and a cheerful voice rang out.

"We're back!" Ageha called out. Aoi and Kotori turned toward the entrace way and could see that Ageha, Asa, Yoru, and Amane had come back from the Soaring Club. Their mood was quite cheerful until they walking into the dinning room.

"Huh? Who is that?" Ageha asked. Aoi began to explain to the others that the woman had been looking for something in Kotori's room for some reason. As they turned back to the woman they saw that she had a shocked expression on her face. In fact her gaze was directed at Amane who was deep in thought and hadn't noticed the woman. "If we adjust... No that wouldn't work," she mumbled to herself.

After awhile the woman began to smile and even laugh a little. "You're the same as ever Amane," she said. This snapped Amane back to reality. Hearing what seemed to be an unfamiliar voice soon made her realize that there was someone other than Aoi and Kotori in the dinning room. As soon as her eyes met with the woman's there was an overwhelming feeling of joy. "Is that really you Isuka?" she asked.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Long time no see," she said. Everyone was shocked. This was Isuka Misagi, the very woman who helped rebuild the Soaring Club to what it had become. "No way!" Ageha shouted. Aoi and Kotori were completely taken aback. They had no idea what to say. Though it didn't take long for Kotori to say something.

"Thank you," she said. Isuka looked over, a little confused. "I didn't do anything," she said. At this point Kotori grabbed her cane and rushed back to her room. Isuka looked at the other and smiled once again. "It seems you guys know a little about me," she said. Shortly after that Kotori came rushing back with something in her hand. Aoi and the others knew what it was and when Isuka saw it she was shocked.

"That's my Flight Log," she said. Kotori nodded. She then explainhed that because of Isuka's Flight Log, she, Aoi, Aname, Asa, Yoru, and Ageha managed to reach the passage of the clouds. In other words "Morning Glory". "Wait... Then that mean that what I saw two years ago was you Amane. You were flying the glider we built," she said. Amane nodded but then turned to Aoi and Kotori. "But it was these two that really fulfilled your promise," she said.

Isuka turned to Aoi and Kotori. "If it wasn't for them, the Soaring Club and the glider would be gone," Ageha said. Kotori handed the Flight Log back to Isuka and smiled. Isuka took the Flight Log and began to look through it. In it she could see that very little had been changed. The only thing added was Kotori's things that she added to the "To Do List".

"I really hope we can be friends," Kotori said. Isuka closed the notebook and looked up at Kotori. She had a smile on her face as she handed it back to her. "Of course we're friends. Anyone that is that concerned about the Soaring Club is a friend in my eyes," she said. Everyone smiled at this. They couldn't believe that this was happening, but at the same time they were happy that it was happening at all.

Then Ageha asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "So where did you disappear to?" she asked. Isuka looked a little confused by this. "What do you mean?" she asked. Aoi and the other seemed to look around the room. Even Amane was a little hesitant to explain what had been going on at Keifuu Academy. "No one knows what happened to you after the accident with the glider," Aoi said. Kotori nodded. Her somber expression told Isuka that something had gone completely wrong somewhere between then and now. "I thought that Tobioka gave you the letter explaining what was going on Amane," she said.

As soon as Isuka mentioned Tobioka's name everyone cringed. Isuka couldn't understand why they were so annoyed at hearing his name. Soon Ageha started to explain what was going. "That jerk was trying to keep the Soaring Club out of the school! He even destroyed the garage and was going to donate the glider to a museum!" she said.

Aoi could see that Isuka was a little confused by this. The conversation itself had taken a strange turn. Aoi cleared his throat and asked what the letter had said. "It was supposed to explain that I was going to a hospital to be treated for my poor constitution. I just got out a few weeks ago," she said. Everyone looked at each other with a concerned look in their eyes. Isuka could tell that this wasn't conveyed to the other at Keifuu Academy.

Finally Isuka smiled and began to stand up. She then started to walk toward the front door. "Well... I guess I have a lot of explaining to do back in town. I hope we get this chance again," she said. Everyone smiled and said goodbye as Isuka walked out of the Flying Fish Manor. After awhile the others looked at each other and tried to piece together what just happened.

They then noticed that Amane seemed to be in daze. "Hey, Amane. Are you okay?" Aoi asked. Amane blinked a couple of times and returned to her senses. She looked around the room and saw that everyone was looking at her. "What's wrong?" she asked. Ageha rolled her eyes and began to laugh. Aoi and Kotori both gave frustrated sighs. Asa looked a little confused and Yoru rolled her eyes and groaned. "Nevermind," Aoi said.

He then turned to Kotori who was holding the Flight Log close to her chest. He simply smiled at her and turned his attention to the others. "I'm just surprised that she's alive," Ageha said bluntly. After hearing Tatsuya's (An-Chan's) explanation of Isuka's sudden disappearance after the glider accident made it seem like she had been dead. Aoi and Kotori couldn't help but nod in agreement.

After a brief pause Kotori leaned over to Aoi and whispered to him. "We didn't get to spend any time together," she said. Aoi looked directly into her eyes and gave her a warm soft smile. He then gave her a kiss on the forehead and brought her close to him. "Maybe next time, okay?" he said. Kotori closed her eyes as she leaned her head on Aoi's shoulder.

Ageha noticed this and as a result a smug smile came across her face. "Seems that you two had some fun," she said slyly. Kotori once again tried to deny that she had done anything with Aoi. This of course made it seem like they had in fact done something rather romantic. As Ageha looked on with her smug expression Aoi decided to step in and explain. "We were going to have a bit of alone time, but Isuka managed to sneak into Kotori's room," he said.

Ageha tilted her head in confusion. She didn't know what had happened, but she was a little annoyed that Aoi didn't take the opportunity to have a romantic date with Kotori. "What do you mean?" Ageha asked. Kotori began to blush as Aoi explained that they had been doing chores around the Flying Fish Manor.

This made Ageha a little annoyed. "Wait you mean to tell me that you two just did what you normally do around here?" she said. Aoi nodded and looked back towards Kotori. Ageha could see that the two of them were still in the mood to spend some time alone and decided to let them have their time.

She waved over toward Asa, Yoru, and Amane and the four of them huddled up. They then began to talk about something. Aoi and Kotori couldn't hear anything that they were saying, but they could tell by some of Asa's reactions that it was about them. After a few minutes the four of them turned back toward the two of them. Aoi could see from Ageha's big smile that she had gotten everyone to agree with something.

"Well... Today is your luck day. Tonight you're going to have the dorm all to your self," Ageha said. Aoi rolled his eyes and looked over to Asa and Yoru. "Where are you two going to stay?" he asked. Yoru gave a smug smile and folded her arms. "Our house is not to far away so we can stay there for tonight," she said. Kotori took Aoi's hand and started to squeeze it. Aoi instinctively looked over to Kotori and could see that she was blushing profusely. Her shy smile along with her somewhat small body made her seem cuter than she should be.

He then looked back to Ageha who had her usual sly smile on her face. Aoi could tell that she knew what was going to happen while they were gone. As a result he just rolled his eyes and waved everyone off. "Well then, I guess you guys should go," he said. Amane nodded and simply walked out the door, while Ageha waited for Asa and Yoru to grab a few things before they left.

As soon as they did Kotori and Aoi could feel that the mood had returned to that of before Isuka snuck in. The two looked into each other's eyes. Kotori had a warm but shy smile on her face while Aoi had a soft comforting smile on his. "Shall we try this again?" Kotori asked. Aoi nodded and began to stroke Kotori's hair. Kotori took Aoi's hand and began to pull him toward her room. "Not here," she said. Aoi chuckled as he shook his head and smiled.

As they opened the door to Kotori's room they could see that Hat was sitting by the door. "You're going to have to leave Hat," Kotori said. But as she went to pick him up Hat decided to get up on his own and walk out. Aoi started to chuckle at bit as he watched the duck leave through the duck door. "He's one smart duck," he said. Kotori nodded as she began to tidy things up.

"Here, let me help," Aoi said. Kotori had a difficult time trying to bend down and pick things up off the floor. Naturally Aoi couldn't bear to see her struggle and began to help. "Thank you," Kotori said. As they cleaned up Aoi noticed another notebook hidden away under Kotori's bed. He knew it was there on purpose and didn't bother to ask about it.

When everything was said and done Kotori then sat on the bed with Aoi sitting to her left. There was an awkward feel the air now t"W-Wellhat the two were sitting next to each other. "W-Well..." Aoi looked over to Kotori who was now blushing profusely while at the same time trying to look like she calm. "A-Are you going to do anything?" she asked. Aoi just smiled as he took his right hand and started to stroke her hair. In response Kotori leaned her head on shoulder.

After a few minutes Aoi started to move his left hand and place it on Kotori's right knee. Right as he did that Kotori flinched. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you still didn't like being touched on the leg," Aoi said. As he moved his hand away from Kotori's knee, Kotori moved his hand back on to it. "I-It's okay," she said. "As long as it's you, Aoi."

While stroking Kotori's hair, Aoi started to rub her knee through her dress. Kotori was starting to get a little hot and bother by this. Her face was flush red and her breathing was becoming more ragged. Aoi could see the change in her behavior and was starting to wonder if she was alright. When he asked her she looked into his eyes and smiled. "You can go a little further," she said. She then kissed him passionately on the lips while Aoi started to move his hand further up her leg.

The more they kissed the more that Aoi would try and please Kotori. He could feel that she was really sensitive around the thigh, more so than before actually. Aoi then decided to move his hand under Kotori's dress to feel her bare skin. Kotori instinctively begins to shudder as his hand runs across her inner thigh. "Does it feel good?" Aoi asked. Kotori looked into his eyes. They had a sweet look to them as she slowly nodded.

She then started to try and get away from Aoi. The reason for that was so she could take off the dress she was wearing. Aoi didn't realize that she was trying to do this and continued to caress her leg. After awhile Kotori managed to pull away and was able to start taking off her dress. As she revealed her bare skin Aoi had an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment.

He had seen her underwear before but for some reason it just seemed like she was more beautiful than before. Her Ivory skin shone in the bright sunlight as it filtered through the curtains. Her long black hair just seemed to create a halo around the top of her forehead. It was like she was an angel sent down to be his girlfriend.

"Don't stare at me like that. It's embarrassing," Kotori said. She was blushing profusely as she averted her gaze away from Aoi. He was staring at her as she walking back toward the bed. She then sat down to the right of Aoi, keeping her leg closed. Aoi took a deep breath and began to kiss her again. While he was kissing her he moved his hand toward her small breasts. He then used his other hand to rub Kotori's inner thigh.

Kotori quickly broke off the kiss and collapsed on the bed. Aoi continued to fondle Kotori's small breast and play with her lower half. Kotori started to shudder as Aoi ran his fingers across a wet spot on her panties. After only a minute of this Kotori started to moan and scream loudly. Aoi could tell that she was about to climax and decided to help her along.

With one hand he ran his fingers around the clitoris causing Kotori to go wild. She soon arched her back and let out a loud pleasurable moan. After a few seconds Kotori collapsed back on the bed. She was completely out of breath and as a result let Aoi take off her panties. "It's okay, right?" he asked. Kotori looked into his eyes with a sense of longing. A soft yet comforting smile was on her beautiful face as she answered him. "Yeah... It's fine," she cooed.

Aoi started to carefully take off Kotori's panties. He wanted to make sure that she didn't get any kind of injuries since she had such little strength in her legs. She could move them around the only problem was that there wasn't enough muscle strength to support her body weight. As a result Aoi was being careful not to hurt her in any way.

As soon as the panties were off Aoi could see that Kotori was soaked. "Y-You're really wet right now," he said. Kotori's face became red with embarrassment. "Don't say things like that," she said. Aoi looked into her eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then positioned himself right over Kotori. But before he could stick his cock into her lower half Kotori stopped him. "L-Let m-me be on top," she said.

Without saying a word Aoi laid down on his back and let Kotori climb on top of him. Because her leg muscles were so weak she had a little difficulty trying to position herself on top of Aoi's cock. Eventually Aoi helped her and Kotori slowly inserted his cock into her lower half. "Ah... It's in," she cooed.

Shortly after Kotori placed herself on top of Aoi's cock she began to try and control her breathing. It only took her a few seconds before she started to move her hips. Aoi was surprised as he saw her hips move smoothly up and down his shaft. "Kotori... Ugh... How... How can you... Oh... Move so smoothly?" he asked. Kotori kept going up and down Aoi's shaft as she answered. "It's because I can use my legs again," she moaned.

She was right, this was the first time they had had sex since Kotori had regained the feeling in her legs. Even though it had been a few months after she had completed her rehabilitation she was able to use her legs with very little difficulty. Her movement were very smooth and very quick. She was soon starting to pick up the pass. "Ah... Ahh... It... It feels so good," she moaned.

Soon Aoi started to move in time with Kotori's hips. The combine movement of the two sent waves of pleasure through Kotori's small body. She soon found herself nearing the edge. "I'm gonna cum! Aoi! I'm gonna cum!" she cried. She started to go a little faster, causing Aoi near his limit as well. He was still matching the pace of Kotori's hips as he tried to cum with her.

"Kotori... Me too... I'm going to cum... I'm going to cum!" Aoi moaned. Kotori could feel Aoi's cock throbbing inside her. She knew he was close to cumming, but she couldn't stop herself. She kept moving her hips faster and faster. Aoi then started to thrust his cock deeper into Kotori's body. It was only a matter of time before the two of them climax.

Soon Kotori was climaxing as Aoi continued to thrust his cock into her womb. "I'm cumming! Aoi! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Kotori cried. Aoi could feel her body tightening up as she let out a pleasurable scream at the top of her lungs. It was all too much for him and he quickly ejaculated inside her. This cause Kotori to scream even more as she took in Aoi's hot load. "It's coming inside me... Warm... It's so warm..." she cooed.

When it was all over Kotori collapsed on top of Aoi. She was completely out of breath after the whole thing. Aoi took his free hand and started to stroke her hair. He then took his other hand and intertwined his fingers with Kotori's. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "You know, I'm going to get pregnant one of these days," Kotori said.

Immediately Aoi realized the gravity of their relationship. They had been dating for a little over a year and now that they had had sex for the fifth time he was starting to realize how dangerous their relationship was getting.

At the same time Kotori realized what she had just said and became increasingly embarrassed. She then averted her gaze from Aoi's. She couldn't believe she said such a thing to him. In her mind it sounded like she didn't want to get pregnant, but in reality she wanted to start a family. The only problem was that she wasn't ready for such a thing.

Both Aoi and Kotori couldn't actually look at each other, nor could they talk to each other. They were just overwhelmed with embarrassment. The two of them got up off of Kotori's bed and started to clean up. For the rest of the day the two of them wouldn't say another word to the other. They weren't angry with each other, they were just embarrassed.

End of Chapter 1

 **Author's Note: How do you like that?! Right out of the gate with lemons!**

 **Anyway Isuka's presence will be a lot larger in later chapters. James on the other hand is still a work in progress. I wanted him to had a sad backstory compared to some of my other fan characters (i.e. Andrew White from "The Evolution of Haruhi Suzumiya" and Alexandria from "Flying High") and as a result I have to work on him quite a bit.**

 **Also by this time I've spent nearly 52 hours on the actual game "If My Heart Had Wings" and I'm just nearing completion of Amane's story. I have finished both Kotori's story and Ageha's story, and I'm going to finish Asa's and Yoru's stories as well.**

 **Finally I want you guys to make sure that this is mainly based on the PullTop version and not the MoeNovel version available on Steam. So naturally will have quite a bit of lemons from here on out.**


End file.
